In recent years shaving razors with numerous blades have been proposed in the literature and commercialized, e.g., in United States 2005/0039337 A1 published on Feb. 24, 2005, which generally describes a type of design that has been commercialized as the five bladed Fusion™ razor by The Gillette Company.
Increasing the number of blades on a shaving razor generally tends to increase the shaving efficiency of the razor and provide better distribution of compressive forces on the skin but can reduce the ability to trim, e.g., sideburns or near the nose. In order to improve the ability to trim an extra blade mounted on the rear of the razor cartridge has been provided. Such a design with an extra blade is described in United States 2005/0039337 A1 and commercialized in the Fusion™ razor by The Gillette Company.
While a trimming blade is very useful for trimming hair of the sideburn or near the nose, it is difficult to locate the exact location of the trimming blade as the trimming blade is hidden from view by the razor cartridge. When hidden it is difficult for the user to accurately position the trimming blade on the skin for precise trimming. The inability to accurately position the trimming blade can result in a less than accurate shave producing a less than satisfactory shaving experience.
It is therefore desirable to provide the shaving razor with a light source that projects an image onto the skin that indicates the location of the trimming blade on the skin of the user enabling the user to properly align the trimming blade on the skin during shaving.